Tu est ce Que Je Veux
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: Jane goes back to Maura's house after a bad date and tries to sort out why all of her dates turn out so badly. Rizzles of course!


Tu est Ce Que Je Veux

**Bonjour! I'm back with another Rizzoli and Isles story. This isn't really set between any particular episodes, just after one of Jane's crappy dates. Fair warning, I used Google Translate for all of the Italian and some of the French, so I apologize profusely if there are any errors with that! If there are, please let me know in a review, and I will fix it. **

**With out further adieu, here is 'Tu est ce Que Je Veux'! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane slipped her key into the lock of Maura's house and twisted it in the lock then opened the door and stepped inside. Her bag and jacket were placed onto a chair at the island in the kitchen and saw a bowl of strawberries and grabbed a couple before walking through the house to find Maura.

"Maur? You here?" Jane called, between bites of strawberry.

"I'm in the bedroom. How was your date?" Maura smiled up at Jane, but it dropped for two reasons. One, Jane had a frown on her face. Two, Jane was wearing the black dress that her mother bought her that fit her quite perfectly. And three, Jane was eating strawberries and licking the juice off her lips.

_Ok, _she thought, _maybe three reasons. _

"It sucked. Really bad," Jane pulled off her shoes and lay down next to Maura.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"He was the type of person who wanted me to use the handcuffs. So at that point, I left. He also," She paused to take a bite of her last strawberry, and Maura's pulse skyrocketed, "He also only wanted to talk about work and politics. I got so bored hearing about politics in different regions and why some sections of the US are more likely to vote Democratic or Republican that I almost face planted into my fettuccini alfredo," Jane laughed, but then her face dropped to a frown, "I just don't get it, Maur. How come all the dates I go on and that you set me up on go wrong? I mean even with Casey and Agent Dean, things didn't end well."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I have bad judge of character for you-"

"And I have bad judge of character for me, Maur. It's ok. Let's not point fingers," She paused, "Jeez Maur, these strawberries are so good," She licked the rest of the juice off her fingers, and Maura had a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Seriously, I don't know why all my dates go wrong. I like all the people I go out with. Hell, I even loved Casey. They just all crash and burn and turn into a hot mess and I'm tired of it!"

"Jane, I can't explain why things don't work. Except for the stereotypical answer of you haven't found the right person yet. I can't offer much more than that except for a scientific explanation or a 'Google mouth rambling' that would put you to sleep," Maura said.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence and both thought. Maura was thinking about how much she loved Jane and how she would go out with her then they would come home and she would kiss Jane and then-Maura shook her head and reprimanded herself for thinking like that about her best friend. She really wanted to tell Jane, but didn't know how. Then, she got an idea, "Je voudrais sortir avec toi, Jane. Tu est ce que je veux. Tu est qui je veux. Je t'aime."

Jane looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said that I'd go out with you, Jane. You are what I want. You are who I want," Maura looked down at her hands, "I love you."

"Maura-I-I don't know what to say," Jane paused, and Maura tried to speak, but Jane cut her off, "No, wait Maur, let me think.

Jane sat, her eyebrows bent in concentration. She wanted to respond to what Maura had said, because she returned the feelings in full. She began to piece together the bits of her and Maura's lives together and realized how and why the dates didn't work out for her. Jane highly doubted Maura purposely set her up on failed dates (she's just too nice), and why her own dates failed. They crashed and burned because these people didn't know her well enough, didn't realize that she could be mean sometimes, didn't realize that she was rough and didn't exactly like to be girly. They crashed and burned because she _loves_ Maura and only liked the rest of the people. Besides Casey, of course. She thought she loved him. But she _loves_ Maura with all of her heart. Jane winced at that cliché thought. So, Jane saw it fit to answer Maura in Italian because she had started it by speaking French.

She took a deep breath, "tu sei chi mi va così, Maura. Anche io ti amo. That means," Jane said, her voice dropping to a whisper, "You are who I want as well, Maura. I love you-"

Her speech was abruptly stopped when Maura crashed her lips forcefully onto Jane's. Maura pulled Jane on top of her and pulled away slightly, "Mm you taste like strawberries," Then she resumed kissing Jane.

Jane smiled in the kiss and, with one elbow propped up to brace her up, she held Maura's cheek and then ran it down the length of Maura's body. She pulled away and smiled at her best friend, "I'm uncomfortable in this dress, Maur. Wanna help me take it off?"

Maura didn't hesitate to reach up and pull the zipper down on Jane's dress.

* * *

**Please R&R! And also, if you like Harry Potter, please check out my multi-chapter story called Days in the Lives! It's moments in different pairing's lives in the Harry Potter verse! Leave reviews of pairings and topics and I'll write them! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**-RMarie**


End file.
